


Bleed Like Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, Torture, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean and Sam met on the internet, they save each other from total damnation. Sam gets captured, can Dean find him on time and save him again? Or will their love be just a fairy tale?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Ch1: Meeting

Sam logged into his computer after eight hours of school and five hours of nothing but chores. His foster dad was being a dick again and made him clean up after his stuck up of a sister and retard of brother. Well wait, the word retard is compliment for the imbecile. The guy didn't even know how to do basic math. It was kind of funny, but sad at the same time. He was doing research for himself, research for suicide numbers for teens. Sam was sick of it, he wanted out. As he clicked on a link, a chat room came up. He saw the conversation that was going on. 

**Amy1224:** _Awe come on Badass, it can't be that bad. Could it?_

**Badass124:** _Really Amy, it is. This shit keeps happening, my nerves are going haywire because of the stupid drunk acts my Dad pulls. He wants me to do better than him, that means playing sports, *cheers and does a little happy dance*_

**Ammy1224:** _Lol! Badass you are crazy. Hold on there, you'll find a way out. I did. Oh shit, I gtg, I forgot I had a paper that due in like…8 hours. Add me, and we'll talk yeah?_

**Badass124:** _Alright Amy, ttyl. Thanks love I owe you one._

**_Amy1224 left the chat room_ **

Sam couldn't breathe. There were people just like him. People who understood his pain, he didn't know whether to feel happy or feel bad for the others who had his life style. 

**Badass124:** _This room is so boring…anyone wanna chat?_

Sam's breath hitched. He did, but he didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to spill his guts out to a stranger, but he also wanted someone to vent to. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake by replying to Badass. 

**Geekboy522:** _Hey…_

Sam forgot which name he was on. He wanted to smack himself. Now Badass definitely won't talk to him because of his dorky sn. But he loved the sn though; it was one that his brother came up with before he died. 

**Badass124:** _Really dude? Geek boy?_

Sam's face flushed. He was really surprised that he responded. Although, his response was funny. 

**Geekboy522:** _Shut it, I didn't make the SN. My brother did…_

**Badass124:** _LOL! Okay Geek boy…what are you doing in a chat like this? I figured with the sn you would be a high class nerd that everyone loved. Well…teachers and all that crap._

Sam huffed. Not all teachers loved nerds, he was about to respond to that with a sarcastic comment. But he found himself to be telling the truth. 

**Geekboy522:** _Lately, I've been wondering what was the point of surviving a hell hole of a life, especially one that seems to be going nowhere…I was looking up statistical research on how many teens die a year from suicide. But I found this chat instead…_

Sam looked at what he typed. He banged his head on the table. 'I am a nerd…' Sam thought. He felt the urge to cover it up. That was until he saw Badass's reply. 

**Badass124:** _In a way, I know how you feel. My life is a hell hole. My father is a drunk; he puts shit on my shoulders telling me that I actually have a chance at something that he never thought of taking. So he's been pushing me into sports, which is something that I want to do for fun…not for a career. But, I go through each day living out his dream just to keep him out of my hair. What's your story…if you don't mind me asking? Oh and btw…the whole statistical research thing…is nothing but bullshit. There are more people who do it, not a lot will talk about it…GB._

Sam's breathing became slightly uneven. Someone told him their story, it was different yet the same. And he wanted to know his…what the hell…Sam read the bottom of the thing about the statistical research…he swore that he thought Badass was going to call him a nerd.

**Geekboy124:** _GB? My parents died when I was little, it was my brother and I for the last three years. Well, until a year ago. My brother went out to get my cold medicine when he was shot and killed. I moved from each foster home till I landed in Kansas, which is where I am at now. Each foster home blamed me for the death of my brother, even now. Every year the day my brother died, I've been made to do extra chores around the house or whatever to make up for the mistake of not taking care of myself properly. Then there are the two douche bags, they have the entire school against my ass, nothing new._

Sam felt better after he typed all that. Of course there is more then what he was telling. He didn't want to tell Badass about the threats he's gotten, or about the beatings. They were too embarrassing. 

**Badass124:** _Wow…just when I thought I had it bad. I'm sorry. I'll be your friend if you want. We can chat about whatever. Where do you live in Kansas? Only reason why I am asking is because I live in Kansas. Born and raised here, I go to hillcrest HS. Btw…GB=Geek boy_

**Geekboy522:** _No fucking way! So do I!_

Sam and his new friend talked all night. He was happy to finally have another friend who didn't judge him. After finding out they had so many things in common, Badass suggested exchanging numbers for them to text on they were bored. Sam agreed. He was upset that he only had an hour sleep, but in the end, he decided, it was well worth it. He fell asleep wondering if he ever met Badass in person. 

Dean was sure that the room only had two people in it. When did the new comer come in, and why didn't he notice until after Amy left? He chuckled at the name, Geek boy. He wondered what someone like him was doing in a chat…so he figured he would instigate a chat and see where it would lead. 

**Badass124:** _This room is so boring…anyone wanna chat?_

Dean only had to wait a minute for a response. And he laughed at it…it was dorky. 

**Geekboy522:** _Hey…_

Dean thought it would be best to break the ice, so he joked on the SN, hoping that the newbie wasn't going to get butt hurt over the joke. 

**Badass124:** _Really dude? Geek boy?_

Dean smiled at the response he got again. He couldn't help it; this kid was different from anyone else he met in this chat room. And he liked a variety. 

**Geekboy522: **_Shut it, I didn't make the SN. My brother did…_ ****

**Badass124:** _LOL! Okay Geek boy…what are you doing in a chat like this? I figured with the sn you would be a high class nerd that everyone loved. Well…teachers and all that crap._

Dean hoped that he didn't push Geek boy, he was about to add on that he didn't have to tell him, and then he noticed that the other kid responded. For some reason, his heart clenched at what he said. 

Geekboy522: _Lately, I've been wondering what was the point of surviving a hell hole of a life, especially one that seems to be going nowhere…I was looking up statistical research on how many teens die a year from suicide. But I found this chat instead…_

'Nerd…' Dean thought. But he thought it was wise to leave that out…for he did the same a year ago. He decided to tell GB part of his story, just to show the kid that he understood what was going through his head. But first, Dean checked the kid's profile and noticed that he was just that, a kid. GB was a fifteen year old boy. Once again, Dean's heart ached in his chest. 

**Badass124:** _In a way, I know how you feel. My life is a hell hole. My father is a drunk; he puts shit on my shoulders telling me that I actually have a chance at something that he never thought of taking. So he's been pushing me into sports, which is something that I want to do for fun…not for a career. But, I go through each day living out his dream just to keep him out of my hair. What's your story…if you don't mind me asking? Oh and btw…the whole statistical research thing…is nothing but bullshit. There are more people who do it, not a lot will talk about it…GB._

Dean wondered if he over stepped his boundary again. He hoped not, he was curious. There was just something about him that just pulled Dean closer to him. He wanted to get to know him, to be a friend. 

**Geekboy124:** _GB? My parents died when I was little, it was my brother and I for the last three years. Well, until a year ago. My brother went out to get my cold medicine when he was shot and killed. I moved from each foster home till I landed in Kansas, which is where I am at now. Each foster home blamed me for the death of my brother, even now. Every year the day my brother died, I've been made to do extra chores around the house or whatever to make up for the mistake of not taking care of myself properly. Then there are the two douche bags, they have the entire school against my ass, nothing new._

'Wow, how the hell did this kid survive…?' Dean thought as he read what GB put. He wanted to kill them. That's more than mere cruelty. To put a little kid through shit like that, what the hell were they trying to do, break him? He chuckled at the question though. Leave it to GB to not know that he shortened his screen name to two letters. 

**Badass124:** _Wow…just when I thought I had it bad. I'm sorry. I'll be your friend if you want. We can chat about whatever. Where do you live in Kansas? Only reason why I am asking is because I live in Kansas. Born and raised here, I go to hillcrest HS. Btw…GB=Geek boy_

Dean was surprised that he put down where he was from. No one he talked to online knew where he truly lived. He was even more surprised when he saw the response he received. 

**Geekboy522:** _No fucking way! So do I!_

Dean smiled; they stayed up all night talking about the most random shit. Towards the end, Dean suggested that they exchange cell numbers to text when they were bored. GB agreed and then he signed off for the night. When Dean shut down his computer, he had a smile on his face. He was happy that he finally met someone who wasn't a fake. He knew it was stupid, but he hoped that the duo would stay friends, and maybe one day. He hoped that, for once, he could just be happy without feeling so damn guilty about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Nothing special.  


* * *

It's been a few weeks since the duo started talking. They decided to hold off on the texting until Sam knew that he was able to afford a texting plan. No one told him that he already had it; he was going to need it for the summer, which was less than a month away. It was around midnight when Sam woke up to his phone buzzing. It was text, from Kyle, his foster dad. He wanted Sam to be ready to help him when he got home in a half hour. Sam looked at his clock and noticed that it was midnight, he groaned, but he got up and got dressed. He quietly left the attic and went down two flights of stairs and sat outback. He was debating on texting Badass to let him know that texting was cool.

 

He never got Badass's real name, nor did he give his out. They liked the mystery of who the other person was. They both talked about what they wanted to do, they realized that they had the same goal for the future, but Sam wondered if he would be living long enough to see his future. The beatings have gotten worse; he was made to leave all of his friends so he would have more time running Chloe and James anywhere they needed to go. Or work at the yard with Kyle. He was surprised that he was allowed to have internet.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the truck come up towards the house. Kyle got out and ordered Sam to put all the engines and the metal on the truck. Sam did just that, but if he wasn't quick enough, he got a lash in the back with a belt. Sam couldn't wait to get out of there; this was slowly but surely killing him. 'Badass…I really don't know how much longer I can take. There are just some things that I can't even tell you…' Sam thought as he put the stuff on his Dad's truck. He rode with his father to the mechanic garage where he worked and unloaded the truck. He did all this work by himself, his father didn't even lift one finger to help him. He said it would help build muscle, and a backbone. He had to give his father that. He was fifteen, and he was growing tall. His stance was now at 5"9. And he was still growing. All the work he was doing for his father helped put muscle on his bones.

 

Sam let his mind wander back to Badass. He wondered what he was up to; Badass told him that he had insomnia and that he was up most nights. He told Sam that if he ever needed anything, he could always contact him. Sam smiled at the thought, he decided since he was up, he would see if Badass was on when he got home.

 

It was about three hours later when they went home. Sam was tired, but he couldn't sleep. So he decided to turn on his computer, he quickly logged on to his yahoo account and noticed that Badass was on…he smiled. He im'd the guy; he was surprise that he got a response back.

 

Badass124: What are you doing up? I thought geek boys need their sleep? Lol!

 

Geekboy522: Shut it, jerk. My foster dad work me up three hours ago to help him load up the damn truck and drove to his work, helping him unload and all that other bullshit.

 

Badass124: You knows…for a fifteen year old freshman, you sure the hell cuss a lot.

 

Sam chuckled, he knew for a fact that was no worse than Badass, he would make the devil look more like an angel.

 

Geekboy522: Look who's talking…I know for a fact that you would make the devil look like an angel.

 

Sam laughed at the response he gotten from Badass.

 

Badass124: Lol, true. But there is a difference between the two of us. Well…actually two of them.

 

Sam perked up, was he actually going to learn who Badass was?

 

Geekboy522: Oh yeah, and what's that Badass?

 

Badass124: Are you sure you wanna know? It may ruin the sexy image you may already have of me?

 

Sam blushed. What the hell made Badass say that? Nothing could ruin the image he had. Hell, it may even enhance it.

 

Geekboy522: Don't you mean it may make the disturbing picture even more disturbed?

 

The response he got was fast. It made Sam laugh even harder.

 

Badass124: *Flips you off* Ha-ha cute GB. The two differences are that, you're a nerd, and I am a jock, and it sounds cooler coming from me. Two, you're fifteen, I am seventeen.

 

Geekboy522: Uh-huh…and that makes you special how?

 

Sam nearly fell back at the information he received from Badass. He now knows that he's a junior, and that he is on one of the sport teams. Well, something along those lines.

 

Badass124: Don't make me kick your ass, bitch.

 

Geekboy522: I think you may like that too much…jerk.

 

If Sam didn't know any better he would swear that the two were flirting. His face went beet red. Could it be possible that they were? Could Badass be gay, like he was? Sam was startled out of his thoughts by his phone going off. He read the text then sighed.

 

Either get the fuck off the internet now, or you will be beaten worse than before. Then I will smash your laptop to bits. You have five minutes before I come up there.

 

Sam sighed.

 

Geekboy522: Hey Badass, my foster dad is being a dick. He's telling me that I need to get off. I can text, so gimme a text if you want.

 

Sam signed off and shut his computer before Badass could respond. He wasn't even able to read the last message he got from Badass.

 

His phone went off two minutes later.

 

BA: You couldn't have at least let me say goodbye you dork?

 

Sam smiled and shook his head. They always did that, tease each other. But they knew it was only for fun. They both made a deal that they would be there for each other seeing that they come from similar lifestyle. Albeit, Badass would admit that Sam had it worse.

 

GB: Now why would I want to let you get another word in, when I knew you would text me…

 

BA: Because, you love me and you allow me to get the last word in.

 

BA: Sorry, liked me. –Giggles-

 

GB: Wth….

 

BA: LOL! Thought that would get a smile out of you.

 

Sam shook his head and responded. The two talked for the whole night again. Neither of them really cared that they weren't going to get much sleep. Sam got up and got dressed, being careful of the cuts on his back. All day he texted BA again, they both teased about how classes were boring, and that apparently they couldn't get enough of each other.

 

"What the hell Dude?" Chris asked Dean during break.

 

"What?" Dean asked.

 

"Well for starters, you look like you been geeking off of shrooms or something." Chris said, and then pointed to his phone. "Not only that, you been texting nonstop for the last few hours."

 

"Are you jealous?" Dean asked.

 

"As if…why would I be jealous over a tech bf when I have you personally?" Chris teased.

 

"Awe Chris…if you wanted to go out, all you would have to do is ask." Dean made a kissy face towards Chris, which earned him a smack in the stomach.

 

"Really, dude?"

 

"I don't know his name, but we know a lot about each other. It's only been a month since we started talking." Dean explained.

 

"You don't know his name…" Chris looked at Dean bewildered.

 

Dean shrugged. "We both thought it wasn't necessary."

 

"Uh-huh, are we still going to get your car looked at today?" Chris asked.

 

"Yeah, the damn thing has been giving me issues."

 

Dean and Chris pulled at the nearest mechanic store in town. It was called McElroy Mechanics. There Dean saw someone coming out. He looked no older then fifteen and yet his hands were greasy like he's been working on cars and motors.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"What the hell are you doing here Wesson?" Chris asked.

 

"Well…seeing as I am wearing a mechanics outfit, and seeing you are at a garage…do you really need to ask?" Sam said sarcastically. He looked over at the driver and noticed that he was trying to hide a smile.

 

"I ask again, can I help you?" This time his eyes met Dean.

 

"Yeah, my car doesn't sound too good. I know a little about cars but, not enough to determine this sound…" Dean turned on his car and pressed on the brake.

 

"It sounds like you need new brake pads…"

 

"I knew it…damn." Dean cursed.

 

"If you want, we can do it, it'll cost you about 80$" Sam said, actually it would run him about 100$, but these guys were from his school, and he might gain favor.

 

"Sure."

 

"Alright, be right back." Sam walked back and told his dad that they had customers. When he came back he took Dean inside as his dad worked on the car. He rang up the cost, plus tax. It came out to be $92.52. He knew his father was going to be pissed, but in the end he really didn't care. His father came in and told the boys that the car was done. They nodded and left.

 

Dean turned on his car and it sounded awesome. He smiled hugely and left. Not really knowing what was going to happen after he left. About three hours after he got home he checked his phone. He realized that he had a text message from GB.

 

GB: I can't…I can't do it, I'm sorry BA. I need to get away from here.

 

Dean felt himself panic. He knew by that message that something was wrong. He was hoping that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

 

BA: Talk to me GB, what's going on?

 

He didn't get a response for the rest of the night.


	3. Dependence, prt 2

Dean never thought how much GB meant to him, which was until he got that last text message. He was scared to find out what was happening. He knew that GB was looking for a way out, but he also knew that he kept him from thinking about it. Was there something else that was going on? Was there something that GB was not telling him? He hoped not, but at the same time, he knew that they were only tech buddies, not real friends. As hours went by, he still hasn't heard a word from GB. He texted him again hoping to hear something from him, but that hope was slinking away each minute.

 

He was sitting up on his bed and biting his nails, he did out of fear and nervousness. He stood up and paced around his room, getting anxious. He knew that it was stupid, and that he was going to wear himself out, but he couldn't help it. He was worried. He was about to call GB and bitch him out when his phone beeped. His heart jumped as he walked towards his phone.

 

It was a text from Chris stating that Dean needed to hurry for school. To be honest, he really didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home and wait for GB to text back, but he knew that Chris would come and drag his ass to school. So he got dressed and grabbed his phone and backpack. He climbed into his beloved car and went to school. When he showed up, he felt sick. His phone beeped again.

 

GB: I failed at what I wanted to do…

 

Dean didn't know what to do. He was debating on either cussing GB out, or whether to phone-hug him.

 

BA: What the hell happened!

 

GB: Nothing…everything is what it was…

 

BA: Dude, stop with the cryptic bullshit and fucking tell me what was going on.

 

GB: Nothing I wanted too, I am in the hospital right now, getting my wrists stitched up. I tried committing suicide last night, but I cut at the damn wrong spot. Happy. I fail at this, just like I fail at everything else.

 

Dean was pissed! Even though he didn't know GB in real life, he started falling for him. He was pissed that for two seconds he didn't even think about him. For two seconds he didn't think how close they were. But Dean guessed that GB never really cared, that all Dean was just someone to listen to.

 

**

Sam knew that BA was going to be pissed at that last message. But he needed to be, he thought about how close they were, how hard he was starting to fall for him. He needed to severe that thread before something could be woven out of it. But the next text was not the reaction he was expecting from BA. But it made his heart beat faster.

 

BA: Don't do something like that again you asshole! You scared the shit out of me…I know that we never met…but I don't want lose the only real friend I got.

 

GB: I pretty much disregarded you when I did what I did…why do you still care?

 

Sam really didn't understand what the hell was going on with Badass. All he knew was that he was just teasing him. He never really cared, none of them ever did.

 

BA: Because, when we do meet, I'm going to kick your ass for this shit.

 

Sam was stunned. Did BA really want to meet him? The biggest nerd on campus?

 

GB: What do you mean when we meet?

 

BA: Sorry, I meant if.

 

Sam chuckled, he knew it.

 

BA: I…do want to meet with you…if you care too. I was thinking that, if we met…we might save ourselves from total damnation.

 

Sam couldn't breathe. Did he wanna meet BA? He did, but he was scared.

 

GB: When?

 

BA: Lunch, the day you come back to school, by the Patio.

 

Dean really didn't understand what the hell he was saying, but he did want to meet GB. He just wondered what the hell possessed him to say that they would meet at school.

 

He waited patiently for GB to respond. He was worried that GB would decline his offer. He looked down at his phone one minute later and saw that he had a text.

 

GB: I'll be there…Monday. See you then.

 

Dean could swear his heart just stopped. He has a long week ahead of him. When he looked at the time, he noticed that he missed his first two classes.

 

"FUCK! Chris is going to kill me…"

 

GB: I'll be there…Monday. See you then.

 

Sam couldn't believe that he hit sent after he typed that. He started to feel the pain in his wrists; he flinched when he tried moving them. He leaned his head back and breathed. He needed to find a way to get there on Monday. Since the doctors saw the marks on his body, they refuse to let him home. So he had to find one of his father's old friends to see if he could stay with him. He picked up his phone and called Jared, a diner opener.

 

Sam got off the phone with Jared a half hour later; he said that the boy was more than welcome to stay with him. He would be at the hospital to pick him up in a few days. Sam leaned his head back one last time drifting slowly, and peacefully asleep, not worrying about anything.


End file.
